The Sacrificed Heart
by Scar-Winters
Summary: She Was Alone. He Needed To Find His Mate.He Found Her Half Alive In The Woods.She Feels EMotions For Him Like Never Has Before.Will He Love Her Or Leave Her Like Everyne Else Did?


THE SACRIFICED HEART

"Why would I like YOU? Ever heard of makeup – you should try some. Hahahah" the laughter seemed to echo through night, it echoed through the ears of the dark figure perched on a bench in the old abandoned playground that was surrounded by the woods.

Icy rain poured down on the earth, distant howls could be heard from the place where the figure was sat swinging gently as sobs broke out through the silence. The playground was abandoned years ago when an incident between a girl who was dared to enter the woods and stay there for 10 minutes soon the sound of screams were heard later it was reported that she was gone after that parents stooped letting their children near the area even the rebel teenagers stayed at least ten feet away. The flicker of a car passing by left a brief insight on who the person was; A beautiful young girl no more than seventeen years old with long waist length thick black brown hair with caramel eyes which held pain in them; she appeared to be 5'11 quite tall for an average girl her age but still short when compared to boys; she was wearing dark ripped jeans with a Fireflight Unbreakable t-shirt topped off with a leather jacket and black high top converse. Abruptly her sobs stopped as a soul piercing howl erupted throughout the air, it was close very close getting up the girl ran straight through the coverage in burst into the woods she ran and ran as the rain got heavier mud was caked all over her shoes , just then she lost her footing and stumbled to the ground mud all over her legs and rain drenching her clothes and body the cold creeping into her core, she shivered as another howl broke out but this time it was so loud the wolf couldn't be more than a couple of meters away.

Breathing heavily she stayed on the ground her mind instantly playing back todays mistakes, her parents disowned her because of her different style in clothing and her passion to sing, the boy she loved had rejected and humiliated her in front of everyone. The similar pain in her chest rose and tears welled up again for the tenth time today she cried out hoping someone would hear her and take away the pain. But she knew she was worth no one's time but yet she still cried the last ounce of hope in her drifting away slowly. She got up and pressed her back against the trunk of a tree resting her head she fluttered her eyes shut a=and calmed her breathing down her heart still pounding in her chest from the length she just ran. The adrenaline rush fading rapidly soon she became more aware of where she had ended up looking around franticly fear soon took over her emotions, she then noticed it was deadly silent, perching down on her hands and knees she moved a couple of leaves around and made a decent place to lay getting onto the sorted leaves she used her upper arm as a pillow and let herself drift off after saying a silent prayer that the wolf would not venture in her direction, the last sounds she heard was the crunching of dead twigs in front of her but she was too far in her sleep to realize the last thing she saw was bright blue eyes in the darkness.

-Scar -

?'s pov

I woke up to the sounds of talking, people, someone had found maybe they got me patched up the room was bright and all white I was on a bed and there was a distant beeping sound coming from my left, my head hurt but that was the least of my worries as realization kicked in and I began to panic on where I was because of my increase of fear the beeping sped up which seemed to catch the attention of whoever was in the room because they ran towards me and stuck something in my arm suddenly there was darkness in my vision and then everything was gone as I fell into another slumber.

- End of chapter 1-

Chapter 2.

Goosebumps ran along the length of her arm as she threw the blanket that was placed on her body across the room. Looking around she noticed she was in a bedroom. She was lying on a big king size bed that was covered in silk teal duvets with matching pillows on the left side of the room there was a wall with big floor length windows going across it they were adorned with beautiful cascading black curtains which flew all over the room whenever the wind picked up, the bed she was sitting on also had miniature black curtains going all across hiding her from anyone. Moving them away she saw the rest of the room, the floors was dark wood flooring with a thick gold carpet there was a door right in front of her but still a great distance away there was also a fireplace on the side of the room near the windows with two couches opposite one and another with a little mahogany coffee table in between them. On her right there were two more doors on the wall made out of a dark polished wood. Just then the door that the bed was facing towards burst open revealing two men and two women one of the men who had blonde hair and baby blue eyes with a muscular body he looked to be in his early forties he was with a women about the age of thirty eight she had beautiful auburn coloured hair with chocolate eyes who had a beautiful figure, next to them was a little girl no more than six years of age and was a growing replica of the older women next to her was a boy who looked the age of about twenty three. Four years older than her, he was handsome she had to admit that he had light blonde hair toped of with icy electric blue eyes he had a lean built figure probably athletic he wore a tight white shirt which showed of his well-defined eight pack he was also tall looked to be at least six foot 5, she was tall for a girl of eighteen standing at five foot eleven but he made even her feel small. She was pulled out of her trance when the little girl stepped forward and ran straight into her knocking her right to the ground with the girl on top of her, the women who was standing gasped and picked the girl up off of her apologizing the little girl stuck out her hand, she just stayed sprawled out on the ground staring at the outstretched hand the girl spoke up "I'm Jade. What's your name?" she replied "Mercy" as she untangled her legs and sat cross legged. Jade spoke again "it's nice to meet you mercy. You have a nice name" mercy didn't know how to reply no one had ever taken a liking to her name they would always make fun of it many of the old people would call her name an omen because of how dark the name sounded. Even her parents hated the name and wanted to change the name. Rather awkwardly she replied "um thanks. You have a nice name to" jade beamed at mercy's reply and said the women who she guessed was her mother." Mummy I like her can we keep " when her mother didn't reply she started to scream at the boy who had previously caught mercy's attention "Damien can we keep her, please can we" all ' Damien' did was look mercy right in the eye causing a shiver to run down her spine as she looked back before averting her eyes when jade began wailing with tears running down her eyes she turned to the last person she had yet to try with " daddy please can we keep her" all the while my mind was saying_' keep' she doesn't want Anyone! To keep her. Ugh shut there saying something._

The guy who was now known as 'daddy' said "sweetie I don't think the poor girl wants to be kept by someone half the age and size of her." Jade just replied with "Damien can keep her then please" this caught both Mercy and Damien's attention, he looked right at her while mercy just said "..no she doesn't want to be 'kept' by anyone! She just wants to get the hell out of here and go back home…..from wherever we are". Jade's mother had a angry look in her eyes when she said " now look you all were to busy talking to even think that this poor girl has no idea where or why she is here" " I'm Lucy this is my husband Jasper and My Son Damien"


End file.
